Problem: Evaluate $\left\lfloor -\frac{5}{3}\right\rfloor.$
Answer: $-\frac{5}{3}$ is between $-2$ and $-1$, so $\left\lfloor -\frac{5}{3}\right\rfloor = \boxed{-2}$.